Rescue the Princess!
by TheLastAngel20
Summary: Misi menyelamatkan putri tercantik! Tujuh orang tangguh: Naruto dan Sasuke, dua pangeran dari Negara Konoha, Sakura si ranger buronan paling kuat, Kiba dan Shino dua shinobi, Neji si penyihir yang menunjukkan jalannya, dan si misterius yang amat kuat yang ikut dengan mereka. Siapa yang akan berhasil menyelamatkan putri itu?
1. Dahulu Kala

**Dahulu Kala...**

Naruto: Tidak tolong! Autor ini kumat lagi penyakitnya! Begitu dapat ide untuk cerita lain dia harus langsung menulisnya tanpa menyelesaikan fanfic yang lainnya dulu!

Saya: (mata berbinar-binar) Ini gak bisa saya biarkan begitu saja, pokoknya harus saya tulis!

Gaara dan Ino dari _Free Strawberries _memiliki pandangan berkobar bahaya, Naruto dari _Geng Ramen vs Geng Akatsuki _sudah berdebu dengan banyak keriput dan gigi ompong, Sasuke dari _Teruskanlah _membawa senapan bazooka, siap untuk menembak sang autor.

Dahi Sakura dan Itachi dari _Captured in His Eyes _sweat_ drop _melihat sang autor gemar menulis cerita yang lain.

Saya: Disclaimer plis!

Karin dari _Kontak Jodoh ala Naruto_: Para tokoh Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto. Kecuali aku yang cantik dan seksi, aku hanya milik Sasuke-kun!

Warning: hm AU dan mungkin OOC? Cerita ini akan mirip seperti kisah dongeng, hanya saja ditambah banyak kekonyolan dan keisengan dari sang Autor - aduh mak! (Dikejar Sasuke dari _Sorry Guys!_)

* * *

Jiraiya tidak bisa tahan lagi. Bukan hanya ia telah bertengkar dengan Tsunade, pacarnya, tiba-tiba raja dan ratu ada pertemuan mendadak di negeri seberang di saat penting seperti ini. Bagaimanapun juga besok adalah hari ulang tahun si kembar. Menjaga anak-anak mereka selagi mereka gak ada juga bukan pekerjaan semudah menulis buku lanjutan _Icha Icha Paradise_. Sepuluh anak! Apalagi hampir semuanya mendapat tenaga hyperaktif dari salah satu orang tua mereka. Hanya tiga yang mau mirip dengan ibunya.

"Ayo Anak-Anak! Waktunya tidur!" Jiraiya menepuk tangan.

Hanya dua anak yang paling sulung yang mendengar perkataan Jiraiya. Si putra sulung Akihiko mengejar si kembar dan menangkap mereka untuk dibawa ke ruang tidur. Anak kedua, Aoi menutup buku yang baru saja dibacanya.

"Jira-sensei! Jira-sensei!" seorang gadis kecil dengan rambut pirang dan mata perak menarik-narik tangan Jiraiya.

"Ada apa Keiko?" Jiraiya tersenyum mengelus-elus kepala gadis kecil itu.

"Bacakan sebuah cerita sebelum kita semua pergi tidur!"

Permintaan Keiko disambut dengan baik oleh saudara-saudaranya yang lain. Mereka sangat suka dibacakan kisah oleh Jiraiya.

"Baiklah," Jiraya nyengir, ia tidak mampu menolak permintaan anak-anak itu kalau memandangnya dengan mata seperti anak anjing. Bahkan Aoi yang _cool _jadi melupakan bukunya yang lain kalau Jiraiya membacakan cerita. Lagipula ia tahu lumayan banyak cerita.

"Mau cerita apa? Apa tentang aku yang mengalahkan banyak iblis dan menyelamatkan sang putri bernama Tsunade?"

"Buuuuh!" Momoko si anak kedelapan menggelengkan kepala. "Bukankah putri Tsunade yang menyelamatkan Jira-sensei dari para iblis yang jahat?"

"Ya ditinju ke ujung langit yang jauh!" si kembar Sakuro dan Sasuko menangkat tangan mereka, menunjuk seberapa jauh para iblis ditunju.

"Yah yah," Jiraiya _sweat drop._ "Bagaimana kalau tentang wanita paling cantik di dunia yang diperebutkan oleh dua negara dan kuda kayu yang membawa kemenganan?"

"Maksud Jiraya-sensei adalah perang konyol yang terjadi karena Helen yang ikut Paris ke Troya? Kupikir ini bukan cerita layak untuk anak-anak," Aoi membetulkan posisi kacamatanya.

"Gadis pintar," Jiraiya tertawa gugup.

"Oh aku tahu!" Akihiko angkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi. "Bagaimana kalau si putri tercantik yang ada sebelum kita semua bahkan lahir? Bagaimana kalau tentang ayah dan ibu?"

"Yaaaaaaa!" semua berteriak riuh.

Jiraiya menggaruk dagunya, "ide bagus."

Kesepuluh anak itu duduk mendekat lebih rapat. Jiraiya menarik napas panjang lalu ia mulai.

"Dahulu kala, ada seorang putri yang sangat amat cantik, tertawan di menara yang dijaga oleh seorang siluman ular jahat bernama Orochimaru. Putri itu adalah gadis tercantik di dunia yang ada saat itu. Tujuh orang tangguh dan berani memulai pertualangan mereka untuk menyelamatkan purti itu. Karena siapa yang menyelamatkanya dan bisa membangunkannya dari tidur panjangnya, boleh menikahinya. Ini cerita yang terjadi sebelum kalian semua lahir."

* * *

Nah nah? Apa pendapat kalian? Soal nama, umur dan gender sepuluh anak itu saya post di chapter selanjutnya. Sekarang saatnya tidur. x.x


	2. Kedai Rubah Ekor Sembilan

**Kedai Rubah Ekor Sembilan**

Naruto: tenang, autor sedang menulisnya kok.

Sakura: yakin kamu Naruto?

Naruto: ya itu dia lagi nulis chapter barunya. (Menunjuk ke sang autor yang mengetik sambil menguap)

Sakura dan Naruto sweatdrop melihat autor menulis chapter fanfic lain, bukan chapter _Captured in His Eyes._

Sakura: (berbisik) anu autor, bukankah para pembaca meminta update kilat CIHE?

Autor: habis ceritanya gelap, sedikit sedih, menegangkan. Saya jadi harus nulis yang lucu sekali-kali.

Sakura: asal Autor gak terlalu kelewat deadline...

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto. Berapa kali saya sudah menulis disclaimer ini ya?

* * *

Pasar sedang ramai dikunjungi orang-orang dari kerajaan Konoha. Ada berbagai macam barang makanan yang dijual. Anak-anak sedang bermain kertas pesawat atau kejar-kejaran bersama anak-anak yang lain sementara para ibu sedang asyik berbelanja sambil menukar gosip terbaru. Para suami sibuk membawa belanjaan istri-istri mereka dan bagi yang masih jomblo karena wajah mereka tidak ganteng atau kantong berbolong alias tidak berduit, ia sibuk bekerja membanting tulang. Walau ada satu pengecualian sih. Ternyata ada lelaki ganteng yang tidak bekerja dan juga lagi jomblo, sedang berdiri di depan kedai rubah ekor sembilan. Menguap lebar-lebar dan terlihat bosan. Ia terkadang melihat jam tangannya dengan perasaan tidak sabar bercampur rasa tidak bersemangat. Beberapa cewek yang lewat di depannya berbisik ke telinga teman-temannya sambil mengagumi rambut panjang gelap dan mata lelaki itu.

"Liat tuh, ganteng banget...!"

"Rambutnya ingin saya sentuh deh!"

"Sedang nunggu cewek ya?"

"Gak mungkin, ekspresinya bosan begitu."

"Siapa tahu lagi ingin mutusin pacar, kalau gitu kutunggu disini untuk samperin dia nanti ah."

"Idih belum tahu fakta apapun, kamu udah ada rencana."

"Hoi Neji!" dua shinobi mendekati lelaki itu. Yang satu sedang membawa anjing putih besar, yang satunya lagi wajahnya hampir tertutup hoodie jaket hijaunya yang tebal.

Raut wajah Neji tidak bertambah cerah. Ia malah terlihat lebih murung.

"Mau apa kalian disini?" tanya Neji.

"Pakai nanya lagi, kami mau ikut denganmu," shinobi yang membawa anjing menujukkan senyumnya yang lebar dan optimis.

"Hm," Neji menghela napas panjang. "Kalian tahu aku menujukkan jalan kemana Kiba?"

"Ya!" Kiba tambah semangat. "Menunjukkan jalan ke menara yang menawan putri paling jelek di dunia ini!"

"Putri paling cantik, Oon," bantah Neji. Semangatnya menurun dari detik ke detik selanjutnya.

"Aku tidak percaya omong kosong itu Neji," jelas Kiba. "Cerita desas-desus bahwa putri itu adalah wanita tercantik di dunia ini cuma tipuan belaka. Semua itu untuk menarik perhatian cowok-cowok jomblo yang putus asa seperti kita -kita ini-"

"Aku tidak putus asa," ujar shinobi yang berdiri tenang di samping Kiba.

"Untuk pergi dalam perjalanan jauh melelahkan melawan siluman ular yang homo untuk menyelamatkannya. Alasan kenapa sampai sekarang belum ada lelaki yang berhasil membawanya keluar dari menara itu adalah karena mereka mati tertusuk perasaan kecewa mendalam setelah melihat muka putri itu."

Wajah Neji terlihat acuh tak acuh mendengar perkataan Kiba yang benar-benar terdengar menjemukan di telinganya. "Lalu kenapa kamu mau ikut denganku menempuh perjalanan jauh yang melelahkan itu?"

"Karena aku telah bertaruh dengan Shino! 100 koin emas dan setahun bekerja membersihkan rumah sang pemenang adalah taruhan kami," ujar Kiba dengan riang. Neji memalingkan kepalanya dengan awan gelap muncul di atas kepalanya.

"Kamu 'kan penunjuk jalannya yang dibayar sang raja untuk membawa kami ke tempat putri itu. Kenapa lesu sekali?" tanya Kiba heran.

"Bukan apa-apa," Neji kembali tampak cool seperti biasanya. "Hanya saja aku sudah begitu mengantarkan banyak pria ke tempat putri itu dan sungguh, mereka semua kalah melawan siluman ular ganas itu-"

"Maksudmu gay?" perbaiki Kiba.

"Ganas!" bantah Neji. "Makin lama pekerjaan ini makin menjemukkan saja. Ngomong-ngomong Shino, kenapa kamu ingin ikut? Apa alasanmu? Karena taruhan juga?"

Shino memperbaiki kacamata hitamnya, lalu ia menjawab dengan suara monoton,"aku ikut... karena lagi tidak punya kerjaan."

Neji pikir, ini sih mah lebih parah daripada Kiba. "Makin lama aku semakin ragu apa ada yang serius untuk menyelamatkan putri malang itu..?"

"Ada dong!" sebuah suara semangat, lebih semangat dari Kiba terdengar di samping mereka.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaa!" tiba-tiba pasar itu dipenuhi jeritan-jeritan para betina baik yang jomblo maupun yang sudah nikah.

Untuk sedetik Neji tampak kembali bersemangat. Disanalah, di atas kuda putih, duduklah pangeran Naruto ditemani sahabatnya paling dekat, ksatria Sasuke dari klan petarung paling tangguh di kerajaan Konoha, klan Uchiha. Sasuke duduk di atas kuda hitam bahkan lebih dari setengah jeritan perempuan yang terdengar, tercurah ke arahnya.

"Kyaaaaaa duo paling keren sekerajaan ada disini!"

"Sasuke-sama! Sasuke-sama tolong lihatlah kesini!"

"Naruto-kun tetap berkilau seperti biasanya, dia sungguh seorang pangeran!"

"Cih," Kiba terlihat jengkel. "Mau apa kedua selebriti cowok itu disini?"

"Tutup mulutmu cowok anjing," ujar Sasuke dingin membuat Kiba langsung terdiam.

Baik Naruto maupun Sasuke turun dari kedua kuda mereka. Beberapa cewek jatuh pingsan melihat kedua cowok paling tampan di kerajaan menyentuh tanah yang sama yang mereka injaki.

"Mau apa kalian disini? Jangan bilang kalian mau ikut bersama kami?" tanya Kiba.

"Justru kamilah yang memesan Neji disini," Naruto nyengir. "Tak kusangka aku bisa berjumpa kalian juga disini."

Shino mengangkat alis gelapnya dengan heran. "Naruto, kudengar kamu sebernarnya lagi banyak ikut pesta perjodohan? Bukankah kamu seharusnya ada di istana saat ini?"

"H-haha..." Naruto tertawa gugup, membuat yang lainnya sweatdrop. "Sebenarnya ibuku yang memaksaku ikut semua pesta jodoh itu. Tapi lama-kelamaan aku tidak bisa tahan..."

_Flashback:_

_"Naruto! Mau kabur lagi?" ratu Kushina mengejar putra dan anak tunggalnya ke seluruh istana.  
_

_"Maaf Kaa-san! Tapi aku tidak ingin ikut pesta jodoh lagi!" Naruto terus berlari.  
_

_Kushina tidak mau kalah, ia melempar rantai-rantai panjang untuk menangkap Naruto. "Kau harus ikut pesta jodoh! Sudah berumur 18 tahun dan kamu belum punya pacar! Satu-satunya momen dimana kamu dekat dengan cewek adalah saat kamu intipi mereka mandi! Ini pasti pengaruh dari Jiraiya-senseimu!"  
_

_"Ampun Kaa-san!" Naruto berteriak takut sambil menambah kecepatan larinya. Muncullah raja Minato di tangga aula depan ditemani bawahan terpercayanya, Kakashi dan Guy.  
_

_"Tolong kalian antarkan makanan dan semua kebutuhan yang diperlukan para korban banjir itu, juga-"  
_

_"Tou-san!" Naruto berteriak minta tolong sementara ibunya dengan rambut merah berkibar-kibar dan mata berapi-api mengejarnya habis-habisan.  
_

_"Nah, nah Kushina. Mengejar putra kita yang tercinta untuk memaksanya ikut pesta jodoh lagi?" Minato tersenyum cerah melihat kelakuan istri dan anakanya.  
_

_"Ini gak lucu Tou-san," Naruto bersembunyi di belakang ayahnya.  
_

_"Minato, ini juga menyangkut masa depan kerajaan kita yang tercinta. Naruto sudah 18 tahun, belum menemukan seorang gadis, lagi beberapa tahun ia sudah harus punya istri dan anak untuk meneruskan tradisi dan garis keturunan kita. Dengan kata lain... aku butuh cucu!" Kushina menghentakkan kakinya ke tanah membuat tangga dimana mereka berdiri bergetar sedetik.  
_

_"Ya aku mengerti Kushina sayang, tapi cinta antara lelaki dan perempuan itu tidak bisa dipaksakan. Harus datang secara alami. Jika Naruto belum menemukan gadis yang tepat, itu artinya belum saatnya ia ketemu. Nanti ia pasti akan menemukan jodohnya," Minato mengelus kepala istrinya dengan lembut.  
_

_"Taaapi justru itulah, aku bermaksud membantunya. Kalau belum ketemu, ya kupertemukan dia dengan semua gadis lajang di negeri ini. Tapi anakmu malah gak kooperatif!"  
_

_"Hmm..." Minato berpikir. Tentu untuk masalah ini ia harus menemukan jalan keluar yang membuat Kushina puas dan membuat Naruto tidak tertekan. Minato tersenyum saat ia menemukan solusi yang tepat untuk masalah mereka. "Naruto, bagaimana kalau kamu selamatkan putri cantik yang konon ditahan di sebuah menara? Kudengar kalau ia adalah gadis paling cantik di dunia ini."  
_

_"Gadis paling cantik di dunia ini...?" Naruto tanya tidak percaya.  
_

_"Ya, legenda mengatakan bahwa gadis itu dijaga oleh seekor siluman kuat, dan hanya siapa yang menyelamatkannya keluar dari menara itu, boleh menikahinya."  
_

_Naruto terdiam, ini kedengarannya lebih romantis daripada ikut pesta jodoh dengan babi buta. Kushina sepertinya juga cukup puas dengan solusinya.  
_

_"Yang dikatakan ayahmu adalah ide yang sangat bagus," tambah Kushina.  
_

_"Aku tidak tahu Tou-san..." Naruto terlihat sedikit ragu.  
_

_Minato tersenyum,"pikirkanlah Naruto. Mungkin ini jalan yang lebih baik daripada ikut ribuan pesta jodoh. Lagipula tak ada salahnya pergi berpetualang sedikit. Aku tidak bilang kau harus menikahinya, tapi kenapa kau tidak mencoba menyelamatkannya? Kau boleh pergi bersama Sasuke."  
_

_"Baiklah Tou-san, akan kupikirkan."  
_

_"Itu baru putraku," Minato mengelus dan mengacak-acak rambut emas yang Naruto wariskan darinya. "Oh ya sebelum aku lupa, ini adalah sesuatu. Mungkin ini bisa memberikanmu sedikit gambaran tentang putri itu." Minato menyerahkan Naruto sebuah kotak panjang yang terbuat dari emas murni.  
_

_"Ayo Kushina," Minato merangkul pundak istrinya sambil membawanya pergi. "Ada taman bunga baru yang ingin kuperlihatkan padamu."  
_

_Naruto memandang ke arah kedua orang tuanya. Minato tersenyum cerah sementara Kushina tertawa geli dengan dua pipinya bersemu merah. Kedua mata mereka memancarkan rasa cinta yang dalam.  
_

_Kapan aku akan merasakan hal yang sama seperti mereka ya, tanya Naruto kepada dirinya. Lalu ia membuka kotak emas itu.  
_

_Disanalah, terikat dengan pita ungu, Naruto melihat sebuah gulungan rambut. Naruto menjulurkan jarinya ke gulungan rambut it. Saat menyentuhnya ada sebuah gelombang emosi yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Secara fisik rambut itu adalah rambut paling halus paling lembut yang pernah ia sentuh, lebih daripada sutra paling berharga sekalipun. Saat Naruto sedikit menggerakkan kotak itu untuk mengamati rambutnya lebih dekat, sinar mentari memberikan kilauan murni yang belum pernah Naruto lihat. Gadis seperti apa yang memilik rambut seperti ini?  
_

_Naruto tidak tahu perasaan apa yang sedang ia rasakan, hanya satu hal adalah jelas. Ia harus bertemu dengan gadis itu.  
_

"Jadi," Neji menanyakan, "alasanmu mencari putri itu adalah untuk menghindari ribuan pesta jodoh yang direncanakan ibumu?"

Naruto tertawa gugup,"ya begitulah."

Mereka tidak boleh tahu alasanku yang sesungguhnya, pikir Naruto. Alasan bahwa aku sungguh-sungguh ingin bertemu putri itu. Hanya karena setelah menyentuh rambutnya aku tidak bisa tidur dan istirahat dengan tenang sebelum aku bertemu dengannya, karena aku terus mencoba membayang wajahnya. Mencoba menyangkal bahwa aku mungkin sedikit suka putri itu...

* * *

Autor: silahkan kalau ada yang berkenan review (bungkuk).

Naruto asli: (mencoba merebut gulungan rambut itu dari pangeran Naruto) biarkan aku sentuh itu sekali aja!

Pangeran Naruto: gak mau! Ini milikku!

Sakura: (sweatdrop) terima kasih sudah mau membaca.


End file.
